King's Game: Corpse Party
by MysteryFungeon
Summary: The Corpse Party cast are about to be taken to HH Elementary until they are taken to a small King's Game tournament. Hilarity ensues.


Writer's notes: This entire story is for laughs, this won't be a horror story so if you're looking for one then this isn't a story recommended.

-Satoshi's POV-

The entire world around me was dark and I couldn't see a thing. I was cleaning up the stand me and my classmates did for the culture festival until I suddenly passed out. Eventually, I had the ability to open my eyes and get back up on my feet. "_Wait..." _I thought as I looked at my surroundings. "_Where am I?! I'm not in Kisaragi Academy!" _

"I found Mochida!" Mayu eagerly shouted. As she said that, the rest of my classmates and a few new faces came up to me.

"Leave it to Mochida to wake up last..." Naomi scoffed. Seiko quickly and swiftly jumped onto Naomi's shoulder.

"Fufufu. I bet you feel alot safer now that your darling Mochida is here, right Naomi?" Seiko teased. Naomi pushed her off her shoulder and started to shout at her in a slightly nervous tone.

I was glad to see them but that didn't change the fact that I haad no idea where we were. The place around us looked like a living room. Albeit, it was a fairly large living room. There were some speakers on the corners of the room though and as I was staring at them, a loud noise was shot throughout the room.

"Hello, hello? Is this thing on?" Said a voice, emitting from the speakers. "My name is Kori Nakata, I am the person who brought you here."

"What!?" Everyone in the room said.

"I was able to bring you by intercepting the signal the portal to Heavenly Host and taking you here instead." Kori said.

"Heavenly Host? Isn't that the elementary school the murders took place in..." Ayumi asked, she was completely scared out of her mind.

"Yes... all of you failed the charm and would've been sent to that school if it wasn't for me. That school was a place of complete fear and despair and especially... death..." Kori replied. He somehow knew what Ayumi had said. "All I want in return is for you guys to play a little game."

"A... game?" I muttered. Everyone looked confused except for a certain few, who seemed to just not care...

"A simple game called the... KING'S GAME!" Kori shouted in excitement. "You all know it, right? If not, let me explain. You put a bunch of paper scraps into a hat, the exact number of those playing. One of them is red and the others are numbers counting up. The red one is the king and he gets to order what which number does what. The orders can be anything. Sounds fun?"

Everyone stared at eachother in silence for a while until Ayumi decided to speak up. "We do owe him, and it's not like the game's the end of the world. " Ayumi stated.

"You're right, Shinozaki!" Yoshiki said.

"Considering he took us here, it'd be best to listen to him." A guy said calmly, he wore an unbuttoned shirt and had a jacket over his shoulder.

"Besides, it could be fun!" Seiko shouted in glee. "I used to love playing this game! Fufufu!"

"Okay, we're doing this then." I said.

"Great, great!" Kori said. "However, because of the large cast, we'll be doing rounds. Any one who refuses to do a dare will be eliminated from that round and the last person wins. The contestants in round one will be..."

"Yuuya Kizami..."

"Seiko Shinohara..."

"Satoshi and Yuka Mochida..." I finally remembered that Yuka was here too. I was glad to see she was okay.

"Nana Ogasawara..."

"And Kensuke Kurosaki."

"I ain't going down easily! " Seiko laughed.

"I'll try my best, Oni-chan!" Yuka stated quietly. The six of us mentioned walked up to a table in the middle of the room, with two couches. One on each side. It had a hat filled with six peices of paper.

The six of us sat down. "Are you all ready? Let the King's Game begin!" We all put our hands into the hat and pulled out a peice of paper. I read my paper slip and it had the number four on it.

"Oh ! I'm the king, er, queen." A girl, who I assumed to be Nana, said. "The king orders number two and number three...to... oh! I order two and three to kiss eachother!"

"Oh...I'm number three..." Yuka sighed. "Whose number two?"

"That would be me." Said the guy with the jacket from before. He got out his card and showed it to everyone. Nervously, Yuka turned towards Nana.

"Is a kiss on the cheek okay? On the forehead maybe...?" Yuka asked. Nana shook her head .

"Nope! It has to be on the lips." Nana said. "If you don't wanna do it, you can just quit. Fufufu."

"N-no! I promised to do my best!" Yuka shouted scared as she turned to the guy with the jacket. "S-sorry for this..."

"It's okay..." He replied. Yuka gave him a short kiss before sitting back where she originally sat, with her entire face going red.

-Seiko's POV-

We reached into the hat again, and I managed to pull out the paper with the red dot! Oooooo! (What should I pick? What should I do? Oh, I know!) "I'm king! I decide that number one has to fold my boobs! I'd say for a full minute!" I laughed happily.

Kurosaki frowns. "I wish I had card one." Kurosaki complained. I looked at Kizami who didn't do anything, and none of the girls were freaking out. I then glanced at Satoshi, who simply stared at his paper slip in horror.

"N-number... one? " Satoshi asked. I nodded twice. Satoshi began sweating like crazy and started avoiding eye contact with me. "WHAT THE HELL, S-SHINOHARA!"

"Oni-chan, you should do it. " Yuka encouraged Satoshi. "Don't let it brake your spirit!"

Satoshi gulped and looked at me. "Okay, I will do it!" Satoshi said nervously.

-Satoshi's POV -

The next minute of my life was very embarrassing... Everyone watched as I had to fold Shinohara's breats... Never in my life will I ever make fun of someone else's embarrassing moments, I won't even tease them...! I think Shinohara actually enjoyed it, which disgusts me even more.

\- Seiko's POV -

Satoshi actually did it! It surprised me he actually had it in him! I put the question there to get someone out. Fufufu. I usually only do this stuff to Naomi so this was a great change!

_Author Notes:

You guys can now PM me dares for the characters. You can also suggest who takes the dares. Also, please give a review, thanks, bye!

Tidbits:

*Fufufu - This means laugh.


End file.
